Promo story what if
by intheknowgrl24-7
Summary: What if Logan never stopped by that bench on that fateful day? Warning: Only a promo, so far... maybe. New chapters are up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one

* * *

What if Logan hadn't stopped by on his Jet-X and Quinn was left there all alone?

Would Quogan still happen?

What if MARK came by and sat by Quinn instead of Logan?

Will Quinn and Logan ever come together?

Or will they be separated forever because Logan didn't think twice about that girl on a bench?

All these questions and more, will be answered in my next story... IF I decide to write it that is! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Peace and have a lovely sunshiny day! ;D

intheknowgrl24-7


	2. Chapter 2

**First Question:**

**What if Logan hadn't stopped by on his Jet-X and Quinn was left there all alone?**

Quinn was left crying all alone on that bench and no one ever stopped by to talk to her. It was just the way she wanted it, right? Then, she saw Logan, or at least she _thinks_ she saw Logan, ride by past her. And all Quinn could do was think about Logan. _He was probably off to go make-out with some dumb bimbo like Brooke. Why was his love life so much better than hers? Did he really not have a heart to at least stop by when he saw someone crying? Even if that someone didn't want him there? Ugh! I hate him. I hate Mark. I hate my whole stupid love life!_

If only Quinn knew that Logan hadn't seen her. Maybe if Logan had, he would stopped by… and things would've been different.

A/N these 'stories' will be short I know. But, I will publish, like, 2 stories each day at least. REad and review!

Peace and have a lovely sunshiny day! ;D

intheknowgrl24-7


	3. Chapter 3

**Question 2:**

**What if MARK came by and sat by Quinn instead of Logan?**

After a time had passed by since, Logan came by, and a horse had passed by the bench where Quinn was sitting and Quinn had left that bench, heading to her dorm, Mark came by and started talking with Quinn. Luckily for Quinn, she had just about stopped crying. Unluckily, she was just walking when Mark came and walked with her. She had just kept silent, not knowing what to do next. Thankfully, after some moments of awkward silence, Mark broke the silence, since Quinn obviously, did **not** want to talk to Mark and just kept looking ahead, ignoring him.

Mark: Quinn, I'm sorry

Quinn: For what, exactly?

Mark: Everything.

Quinn: Oh, so you're sorry for lying to me? For dating another girl without telling me? For saying that she was like gravy, even though you hate gravy? Or for dating me?! Are you sorry that you dated me in the first place?! For 2 whole years?! Sorry that you hadn't gotten rid of me sooner?! Is that what you're sorry for?!

Quinn had stopped walking and actually looked at Mark, basically just screaming her head off at him. This had caused people to start staring.

Mark: No. I'm sorry that I led you on like that and I didn't just tell you the truth in the first place. I mean you do have an IQ of 177 and growing.

Quinn: That's true.

Mark: So do you forgive me? Are we cool?

Quinn: We're cool. I just don't think I'll be able to forgive you for a long time coming.

And with that, Quinn left Mark standing there, dimwitted, to go to her dorm. Leaving Mark, who just had to pass by that bench to go back to his dorm. The bench that had so much potential to be something more.

A/N Originally, I had Mark come and sit down next to Quinn, but it felt wrong to have Mark sit on that bench which has sentimental value to all of us die-hard Quogan shippers out there. So this is what came up instead. You know the drill, read and review.

Peace and have a lovely sunshiny day! ;D

intheknowgrl24-7


	4. Chapter 4

**Question 3:**

**Or will they be separated forever because Logan didn't think twice about that girl on a bench?**

Logan was confused. Now normally, Logan feeling this wouldn't have been a surprise. But today, after remembering what happen yesterday, Logan found himself asking many questions. _Was that girl on the bench Quinn yesterday and was she crying? Why was Quinn crying? Did it have to do with the fact that she was dumped by Del Figgalo? What's wrong with Mark, making Quinn cry? I should just beat him up for doing that! No one messes with my girl… Wait did I just think that *shudder*. _So what Logan decided to do was confront Quinn about it. And it just so happens that Logan stopped Quinn right where that bench was…


	5. Chapter 5

**Question 4:**

**Will Quinn and Logan ever come together?**

Logan: Quinn?

Quinn: What?

Logan: Can I talk to you?

Quinn: Ugh! Sure. Why not.

Logan: Good. Sit down? (gestures to bench)

Quinn: OK. What is it Logan?

Logan: I want to talk about yesterday.

Quinn: What about it?

Logan: Were you crying?

Quinn: What do you care?

Logan: Because. Because it's wrong for a girl to cry. Is it about Mark?

Quinn: Why should I tell you?

Logan: Because I, believe it or not, care.

Quinn: Well it didn't seem like you cared yesterday when you drove past me. What changed?

Logan: Could you just answer one of my questions?

Quinn: No? (by this point Quinn knew she was getting on Logan's nerves and figured if she kept this up, she would be able to leave and never have to talk to him about it again)

Logan: Really? (He said this while rubbing her arm. She swatted it away)

Quinn: Not everyone falls for your 'charms' Reese.

Logan: Please Quinn.

Quinn: Fine. But only cause you said please and it's a miracle that may never happen again.

Logan: So…

Quinn: Mark broke up with me…

Logan: (smugly) I was right about you being dumped!

Quinn: *glares*

Logan: Broken up with… continue.

Quinn: And yes, it was the reason I was crying. But I got over it. And before you ask, I was dressed like that, like a bimbo, because I wanted to compete for Mark's heart. But that didn't work out too well. At least now I can go back to wearing my normal clothes!

Logan: You shouldn't have to change.

Quinn: What?

Logan: You shouldn't have to change for anyone. Just so they could like you. You have your own special unique… charm.

Quinn: Thanks. Well I'd better get going. (she stands up then starts to walk away)

Logan: Thank you.

Quinn: You need to stop surprising me with being nice. I could have a heart attack!

Logan: Yeah, yeah. Go on Pensky.

Quinn: Same to you Reese.


	6. Chapter 6

**Question 5:**

**What if Quinn kissed Logan and not the other way around?**

It was then that Quinn had a change of heart and decided to turn around and do one last thing…

Quinn: One more thing Reese.

Logan: Wha-

It was then that Quinn had kissed Logan Reese. Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese, kissing? Believe it. Logan couldn't. And it was about to start into a make-out session until Quinn pulled away from making him disappointed that she did and speechless. This was obvious on his face…

Quinn: Well it looks like 'the great' Logan Reese can't handle Quinn Pensky's charm. (she said this with a smirk)

Logan: Uh….

Quinn: See you later Reese.

Quinn Pensky had left Logan standing there speechless. And he started to smart smiling like an idiot. Then he started to daze off, thinking about Quinn and drooling…


	7. Chapter 7

**Question 6:**

**Did Logan ever think that he would be chasing Quinn and not the other way around?**

Michael and James: Logan!

Logan: What?!

Michael: You're drooling!

Logan: No I'm not!

James: Yes you are.

Michael: There is like a puddle of drool that is at your feet.

Immediately Logan looked down to there was a puddle underneath his feet. And he looked horrified.

James: Calm down. It's only water. (shows Logan the bottle of water they used)

Logan: Haha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh. (While whipping off the actual drool that was one his face)

Michael: So? Who's the girl?

Logan: What girl?

James: The girl that's got you drooling over her.

Logan: I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go find someone.

James: Don't play dumb with us. Are you looking for the girl?

Michael: I don't think he's…

Logan: Don't.

Michael: Fine. But only if you tell us who this girl is.

James: OR we'll take and hide all your mirrors.

Logan: No.

Michael: And I'll play my clackers all the time.

James: And talk about Zoey all the time.

Michael: And…

Logan: Fine! As long as you'll leave me alone? Promise?

Michael and James: Promise.

Logan: Okay… don't laugh it is Quinn.

Michael: Who? Did you hear that?

James: Nope.

Logan: Sorry boys, I did my part, now it's time for you guys to do yours

Then Logan takes off running, with a head start, to find Quinn. He sooo wants to kiss her again and with his charm, he knows it is going to happen. All the girls fall for him, why would Quinn be any different? Though he never thought that one day he would be chasing after Quinn. So it's pretty much pointless for them to run after Logan, since he is faster than them, with the head start. But that doesn't mean they aren't going to try.

James: Wait!

Michael: Stop!

Michael and James: Tell us!


	8. Chapter 8

**Question 7: How does the conversation go between Logan and Quinn after she kissed him?**

Logan had finally lost Michael and James. He had started to look for Quinn and he found her at lunch talking to Zoey and Lola.

Quinn: So then I said, " You can just BACK OFF!" And Quinn, Zoey, and Lola all started laughing.

Logan: Quinn! Can I… talk… to you… privately?

Zoey: Why do you want to talk to Quinn?

Lola: Yeah, why do you want to talk to Quinn?

Logan: What are you Zoey's echo?

Quinn: Sure Logan. She stands up and walks to behind the wall with the flowers. They sit on the ground, where they are hidden from everybody else.

Quinn: So, what did you want to talk about?

Logan: The you know…

Quinn: The…

Logan: The….

Quinn: The…

Now at this point, Quinn was just teasing him.

Logan: The kiss!

Quinn: Shhhh! Or someone will hear you!

Logan: Okay. Why'd you kiss me?

Quinn: Because you were nice to me.

Logan: That's all?

Quinn: … And I wanted to see what would happen if I did kiss you. Guess I had a change of heart, to kiss _you._

Logan: Ouch.

Quinn: Well do you want the truth or not?

Logan: O.k, ok. But I really want to that again.

Quinn: Do what-

It was at that moment Logan decided to kiss Quinn… again. Second time that has happened today, Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky kissing. Who woulda thought? Quinn thought it was one of the best kisses she had ever had, better than Mark's. And in just one kiss! Logan thought it was a lot better than all those other bimbos he kissed. He doesn't know what caused him to kiss her. He was more surprised about the fact that she kissed him back than the fact that he kissed her. I mean, it's Quinn Pensky, she doesn't fall for guys Logan Reese. At least that's what they thought…

Quinn: Wow…

Logan: yeah…

Quinn: Okay, obviously we're not doing a good job of stopping, whatever this is.

Logan: Yeah, but I'm not sure I want to stop

Quinn: Well if you don't want to stop this…

Logan: And you don't want to stop this…

Quinn: I guess this means that we're…

Logan: Dating?

Quinn: Yeah…

**(And I'm sure all of you know what happens from there… if you don't go and watch Zoey 101 Season 4 Episode: Walk-a-thon I think… oooooh!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Question 8: Does Quinn and Logan ever get to have their own real first date?**

_After Quinn, Logan, Lola, and Michael had helped set up James and Zoey's date, Quinn and Logan went to the boys' dorm, Michael went to go play HORSE with the guys, and Lola went to go audition for a school play. And since James was out with Zoey, Quinn and Logan had the dorm all to their selves. But Logan locked the door just in case…_

Logan," Ugh!" He said while locking the door behind him, "We have the worst luck when it comes to be secretive. My plan totally blew up in my face!" "It was a good plan for our date, baby." Quinn said. She was being careful. Logan was mad and she knew he would never hurt her, but he wasn't exactly making great progress in his Anger Management class. He said it had something to do with a girl who throws melons…? "Yeah but at least it's not all my fault. It's Zoey and James' fault! They just had to come in and ruin our date! And they didn't even apologize for it!" Logan said. "Well, given to them that they didn't even know we were on a date, I couldn't see how they could apologize…" said Quinn. Logan responded by saying, "Well still!" Quinn could see that Logan was getting angrier. Especially we she saw him get up from where he was sitting on the couch, and started to pace back and forth on the carpet. So Quinn got up and pulled on Logan's hand and made him sit down. Logan just held his head down, not wanting to look at Quinn. She used her pointer finger and raised his head up, by his chin, so that Logan would look at her. Then Quinn smiled warmly at him and told Logan to take deep breaths and count to ten. After he did that, he looked a lot calmer. "Thanks." He mumbled. "Now," Quinn said, looking him straight in the eyes, "why are you so upset that our date was ruined? I mean, I'm upset too, but you seem to be a lot madder than I am." Logan took a deep breath and said, "Because it was our first date and…" "And…" Quinn urged gently. "And I didn't want to disappoint you." He whispered. "How could you disappoint me?" Quinn asked. "Because", Logan said, "it was our first date, which I planned, which I ruined, and it was supposed to be special." "Oh baby, you didn't ruin our date. It just so happens that James and Zoey had to have their date there at the same time. You could never disappoint me as long as you tried. It was your idea… which was a great idea. And it was special because you planned it." Logan, "Really?" Quinn, "Yes. Really." Quinn then decided to kiss Logan, which totally made Logan so much happier. It went on for about 5 minutes with them in a heated make-out session. They pulled apart to breathe. Logan, "So do you want to go on a 2nd first date? With me?" "I don't know. I mean, I have other 2nd first dates that I need to go on… yes I'll go with you! Where to?" Quinn asked. "Uh, how about we go to Pete and Sam's? It's a great restaurant, just a little while away from PCA. This Saturday, we can meet at our spot at 7:30 and sneak to go and leave the campus. I'll ask Dean Rivers for permission to leave first though." Logan said. Quinn, "Thanks Logan, that sounds great." Logan, "Hey, I'd do anything for my girl." And they just grinned at each other like idiots. And Quinn was relieved, throughout the whole conversation Logan never said his infamous line, "Hey want to make-out?" Oops. Guess she spoke a little too soon. " 'Kay!" She said, because even though he might have ruined a great moment they just had, she loved kissing him. And he loved kissing her. So they just stayed like that, until Quinn had to leave...


	10. Chapter 10

**Question 9: Did Quinn ever forgive Logan for what he did during the 'Coffee Wars'?**

After Logan had paid the $400 for the coffee, he went to go sit down at his and Quinn's place. He was still upset he had to pay $400 for coffee, so he went to the only place he knew could calm him down. Apparently, Quinn was there too and it looked like she was lost in her own world, thinking.

Logan: Hey

Quinn: *silence* She had her back turned to him

Logan: You're not still mad about the coffee thing, are you?

Quinn: *silence*

Logan: Look Quinn, I'm sorry for not letting you have some of my coffee

Quinn: And?

Logan: And for telling on you and your business

Quinn: And?

Logan: And for being a complete jerk to you

Quinn: And?

Logan: And? … I'm your boyfriend and we really like each other a lot so as not to let coffee get between us because I'm really, really sorry. I'll never do it again. Do you forgive me?

Quinn turns around but still says nothing.

Logan: I'll give you some of my coffee…

Quinn: Okay. I forgive you.

Logan: Yes. So were all good? He says as he hands her the cup

Quinn: Yeah, we're good. And so is this.

Logan: (mumbles) It better, if it cost me $400

Quinn: Wait, how much did this cost?

Logan: Uh… $400?

Quinn: For coffee?

Logan: Uh-huh

Quinn: Why?

Logan: Because it was the guy who I made pay extra money for sugar when we still weren't allowed to drink coffee, who sold it to me.

Quinn: So he made you pay $400 for it? Logan just nodded his head. I hope you learned something here.

Logan: Me? What did I do? I'm the one who is money pain?!

Quinn: Relax; you have a rich Dad don't you. You should've learned that when it comes to business, you pay people an acceptable, right, amount of money. And when it comes to your girlfriend, me, and business, then it's free for me.

Logan: Got it.

Quinn: Good.

Logan: Now if he makes me pay $400 again, we plot revenge right?

Quinn: Sure.

Logan: Good. Now let me have some, I did pay for it.

And they just sat there, talking and drinking coffee, because sometimes, when they are together, they don't have to be in a make-out session. And that was one of the things Logan was glad that he had as being Quinn's boyfriend, so he was relieved when he found out that she had forgiven him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Question 10: Does Quinn forgive Logan for what he did to Michael? ( Rollercoaster episode)**

* * *

Quinn: Logan!

Logan: All snap! I gotta hide!

Quinn: Logan! I know you're in there, open up!

Logan: Fine.

Logan goes to open the door and Quinn barges in and closed the door behind it.

Quinn: What is wrong with you?!

Logan: Well good afternoon to you too, beautiful.

Quinn: Don't try that with me, what do you think you were doing?

Logan: Actually I thought-

Quinn: No you weren't thinking at all!

Logan: Uh…

Quinn: About Michael?

Logan: Oh yeah.

Quinn: 'Oh yeah'?

Logan: I mean, what 16 year old is afraid of roller coasters?

Quinn: Doesn't mean you have to go and tell everyone!

Logan: The dude's afraid of _roller coasters!_

Quinn: Well for your information, he got over his fear!

Logan: Then why are you still mad at me?!

Quinn: Because you told Michael's secret!

Logan: Well what do you want me to do Quinn? He already got me back; he hanged me upside down by a rope and shot spitballs at me! Then he dropped me! On purpose!

Quinn: You could go and apologize

Logan: Fine, I'll go do that.

Logan then walked to the couch and lay down. Then when he looked at Quinn, she was giving him the stink eye.

Logan: What?

Quinn: Now!

Logan: Fine! But does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?

Quinn: Hmm. Go apologize to Michael and help me with my new experiment and then we'll see.

Logan: Fine.

Before Logan left out the door to go and apologize to Michael, he leaned in to kiss Quinn, but she turned away.

Quinn: No way. Not until you go and do what I told you.

Logan: You know this counts as cruel and unusual punishment right?

Quinn: Goodbye Logan.

She said this while she was pushing him out the door. Of course she would forgive him, in time. But that isn't going to keep her from making him squirm a little bit longer…

* * *

Sorry for taking like, literally forever to post a new story up. I know, I am totally evil, but, I will make it up to you. Just wait and read. Peace and have a lovely sunshiny day!

intheknowgrl24-7


End file.
